High Water
by Whackadoo
Summary: Dean and Sam, on the road, experience a bit of a flash flood... but remain true to their calling...saving people... Written as a gift to a friend who lost her home in the recent flooding in Texas... she is an inspiration and my mini-muse!


Dean slammed on the brakes, causing Sam to sling forward against his seat belt. Dean threw his arm out to grab him before he hit his head on the dash. They had been driving through the night and Sam had been sleeping.

"What the? What's going on?" Sam sat up in his seat rubbing his eyes and looking around in that just woke up stupor.

"We almost took Baby for a swim." Dean answered peering out the windshield. Dean let out a low whistle and climbed from the car. Sam frowned and followed him out. They stood in front of the car looking at a raging river before them. It wasn't overly wide, but it was fast moving.

"Sam?"

Sam was looking at the water in a daze, still trying to get his brain to wake up. "Huh?"

"Wasn't there a bridge here when we came through here two days ago?"

Sam finally perked up at that and looked around with a clear head. "Yeah... and no water."

"What the hell? It didn't rain did it? I don't remember any rain."

"Flash flood my guess."

"Flash flood?"

"Yeah. Doesn't have to rain here, but somewhere it rained hard and fast. That's why this riverbed was dry a few days ago. It probably only fills when there is heavy rain somewhere."

"Thanks for the science lesson, geek. I know what a flash flood is. It was a rhetorical question."

"Sorry. Didn't know you knew what the word rhetorical meant..." Dean smacked Sam on the arm and inched closer to the edge where the road disappeared into the dark and raging water. Sam was about to say something in warning when the bark of a dog came to them over the sound of the water.

"You hear that Dean?"

"Yeah a dog. So what?"

"He could be in trouble."

"It's a dog Sammy. Unless it's possessed by a demon, it's none of our business." Sam turned a bitch face on him. "Fine! But get a flashlight and rope from the trunk before you go traipsing in the dark."

Dean leaned against the hood of the car while Sam dug around for supplies in the trunk. Sam took a few steps in the direction of the now frantic barking and stopped. He looked back at Dean, eyebrows raised in question. Dean sighed and stood up to follow. "Fine, but he's not getting into my car, dude."

They walked along the edge of the river following the sound of the barking. Sam flashed his light around on the look out. It finally sounded like they had drawn even with the barking but couldn't see anything. "Sounds like it's coming from the water." Dean grabbed Sam's hand holding the flashlight and angled it toward the river.

As the beam came around there was a car on it's side out in the river, snagged up on a fallen tree. There was a horse hanging out the driver's window barking at them.

"Okay Sam, explain that."

"Well, obviously their car was on the bridge when it went or they came to the bridge and couldn't stop in time like you did."

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. "I meant... since when do horses bark?"

Sam laughed. "I think it's a Great Dane, Dean. A very large breed."

"Or a very small horse. What the hell?"

"Either way, their owner wouldn't leave them there, so I'm guessing they may be trapped in the car somehow. Possibly unconscious."

Dean looked around him and spotted a large tree about eight feet back. "Gimme the rope."

Sam handed it over and Dean tied it firmly around the tree, measured out some of it's length and then tied it around his waist, leaving about five feet of it loose beyond himself. "Okay. Shit I can't believe I'm doing this for a dog. If things go south, pull me back, okay?"

Sam nodded and took a hold of the rope. "Make sure you start out upstream of the car. Let the current take you to the car."

Dean took off his jacket and stripped down to just his t-shirt. He put the flashlight in his mouth and started wading out into the water. "Shit, it's cold!"

He worked his way out too fast and lost his footing, almost going under. After that he took it nice and slow, dragging his feet across the river bed. When he made it to the car, he climbed up onto the side. The horse started licking his face as he climbed up. "Awww, gross! Really?"

Once Dean got up, the dog dropped back into the car. Dean leaned over, shining the light into the interior. There was a small woman, still belted in. Her head was barely above the water that swirled through the car and there was blood on the side of her face.

"Miss?" Dean leaned in and shook her shoulder. "Ma'am!" He yelled over the roar of the water. The dog licked her face a few times and then climbed up and tried to lick Dean's face again. "Whoa! Lady! Could you call off the horse? Damn!"

He heard a faint chuckle and a mumble. "You awake in there?"

"Luger, down." The dog dropped back into the car and licked her face again.

"Hey. Name's Dean. I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?"

"Yeah. Susan. You've met Luger."

Dean smirked. "Are you hurt anywhere other than your head?"

"Not that I can tell." She fumbled in the water for a moment. "the belt is jammed. I can't get it unlatched." She ducked to the side, dipping her head under the water and came back out from under the shoulder strap. "Lap belt is too tight."

"Okay. Lean back outta the way." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife. "Don't move."

Susan eyed the blade. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Dean reached down blindly into the muddy, swirling water. He felt her knee and ran his hand back along her thigh toward the belt. She jumped. "Sorry."

"Just tickled is all." She smiled shyly.

He reached the belt and grabbed it with his left hand and worked the blade carefully under it and cut away toward the wheel. She floated up towards him and he pulled his arms out before he accidentally cut her in the muddy waters. The small horse, sorry... Luger, got all excited to see his master on the move and started jumping around in the tiny space. The car shifted under them.

"Listen Susan, you gotta calm the horse down or this is going to turn into a river cruise."

"Luger!" She grabbed the dog's huge head and put her nose to his. "Calm down, Monster! Let's get him out of here."

"You first."

"Absolutely not."

They had a staring match. "Agh! What is it with people and their dogs? Fine."

Susan and Dean wrestled the door open and she tapped the edge of the car. "Luger. Come on!" The dog put his front paws up on the edge but then froze. "He doesn't want to go without me."

"I'm not sure I can get you both across at once in this current."

She sighed. "Grab his collar. I'll go under and push his big butt from the bottom."

Dean shook his head in exasperation. This was such a bad idea. He scooted back along the back of the car and pulled on the dog's collar. He slowly inched up and when it was obvious he was coming out whether he wanted to or not, he jumped the rest of the way. Dean took the loose end of the rope and tied it around the dog's mid section. He lowered himself back into the cold water and called to Sam. "Okay, Sammy! Get ready to pull us back!"

Sam waved his arm back and planted his feet. Dean looked up at the dog, shook his head again, and then reached up and grabbed his collar. He gave it a good tug and pulled the dog into the water. At first, the dog immediately tried to return to the car and Susan. She had hefted herself out of the car and sat atop of it. "Go on, Luger booger! I'm right here!"

Sam started pulling them in. Dean tried to swim but the current and the weight of the dog was curtailing that plan. Luger finally started swimming toward shore, making things easier. Once at the shore, Dean untied the dog who started pacing back and forth whining, staring out at Susan.

"Dean? Why the dog first?"

"Ask her." Dean shoved a thumb over his back toward the woman still out in the river. Dean caught his breath and then headed back out.

As he got closer, he noticed Susan was starting to shiver badly. He handed up the end of the rope. "Wrap this around your waist. We don't wanna lose you." Dean climbed up the under carriage of the car and crouched over the now closed front door. She fumbled with numbing fingers to get the rope around herself. "Here let me." He reached out and wrapped the rope around her small frame. As he did so his cheek grazed hers. Her skin was ice cold. "How long have you been out here in the water?"

"I don't know. It wasn't full dark yet when the bridge went out beneath us."

"Shit. You're probably experiencing hypothermia." He quickly knotted the rope at her stomach and turned his back to her. "Climb on."

"Seriously?"

"You're in no condition to swim. Especially when you hit that frigid water out there."

She sighed but leaned over his broad back, wrapping one arm over a shoulder and the other under his other arm, trying to keep from choking him. He reached one of his arms behind himself and hugged her to him and slowly lowered himself into the water. "Here we come Sammy!"

"Shit, that's cold!" Susan gasped.

About half way to shore, Dean felt her grip on him loosening. "Damn it. Sam! Faster! She's losing consciousness!"

They got to shore and Dean didn't even bother with the rope. He just pulled out his knife and sliced it in front of him, leaving several feet trailing from the tree before him, and then cut it between Susan and himself. Sam lowered Susan off his back. "We've got to get her indoors."

Dean pulled out his keys and pointed the flashlight back the way they had come. "Come on. There was a motel about three miles back at the thruway exit." He turned and whistled. "Come on, Luger!"

Dean led the way with Sam carrying Susan behind him. By the time they were to the car, Dean had started shivering uncontrollably. "I can't drive like this dude." He handed the keys to Sam and crawled into the backseat with Susan. Sam got a dirty old blanket form the trunk and draped it over the two of them and put the dog in the front seat with him.

At the motel they got Susan and the dog inside. Sam set a couple pillows on the floor, covered them with a towel from the bathroom, and called the dog over. The big dog lay right down and immediately drifted off to sleep, exhausted by the night's events.

"Dean you need to get out of those wet clothes or you'll be getting hypothermia too. We need to get her out of her wet clothes too."

"Sam..."

"What? It's hypothermia! You know the drill. Think of it medically, Dean."

Dean stripped out of his clothes, teeth chattering. Sam worked on getting Susan stripped down and into one of the beds. "Crawl in there with her and help keep her warm."

Dean looked at Sam's quick scowl. "Fine. Fine." Dean crawled in behind Susan, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. "Crap! I didn't think I could get colder but she's a block of ice!"

Sam sat and watched them for a while. He grabbed the blankets from the other bed and piled them on top of them. Dean eventually stopped shivering and dozed off. Sam got up and felt Susan's cheek. It felt a little warmer, a good sign. The dog got up an hour or so later and lay down on the bed in front of Susan, adding more warmth.

Sam's stomach growled. It had been a long night and after all that exertion, Dean would be starving, as well, when he woke up. Sam scrawled a note about doing laundry and getting food and left it on the nightstand next to the bed. He collected all the wet clothes and the car keys. The dog lifted his head when Sam opened the door. "Keep them safe and warm, boy."

ooooOOOOOoooo

Dean awoke a while later, nice and toasty. Susan felt much warmer to the touch as well. He started to pull his arm from under her to get the blood flowing again and she shifted, her ass grazing his cock. He pulled his butt back as far as he could. _Oh god, not now, Dean. Keep it together!_ She wiggled a bit once he got his arm free and it didn't help at all. He couldn't help it. Put him in a bed with a beautiful, NAKED woman and what did you expect?

She jerked awake and tried unsuccessfully to get up and out of the bed. "What the hell?"

"Calm down."

"Calm down? I'm in a bed with a strange man and his boner and you expect me to calm down?"

"The boner is your fault! If you wouldn't wiggle so much in your sleep, it never would have happened. You had hypothermia. We had to get you warmed up fast. The best way to do that is-"

"Skin to skin contact. I know. Sorry for freaking out on you."

"Sorry about the... ummm..." Dean shifted onto his back, trying not to fall out of the bed. He may have been warmer but he was far from warm enough to crawl out of the cozy cocoon they had in the bed.

Susan laughed. "It's okay. It's a normal reaction, right?"

"Right."

"Luger! Get off the bed! You know better." The giant dog lumbered off the bed and back to his pile of pillows. "Where's your friend?"

Dean lifted his head and looked around the room. He spotted the note. He read it over and checked the clock next to the bed. "Went for food and to dry our clothes about ten minutes ago."

Now that the dog had removed itself from the bed, there was a bit more room and Susan turned to face him. "Thank you for the save tonight."

"Sure thing. It's kind of along the lines of what we do for a living."

"Oh really? You guys EMT's or something?"

"Or something." He looked over at her and noticed the dried blood on her forehead. Glancing back at the nightstand, he noticed a box of tissues. He grabbed them and turned on his side toward her. "Lay back."

He grabbed a tissue and glanced around at a loss. He finally licked the tissue to wet it.

"Seriously?"

He grinned at her. "I know it's not as good as mom spit but I'm not getting out of this warm bed any time soon, are you?" She gave him a sheepish grin and shook her head no. "Okay then."

He got up on one elbow and gently brushed her hair away from her face. Some of it stuck in the blood and pulled. She inhaled sharply and grunted. "Sorry." He started to slowly dab at the dried blood on her head. He wet quite a few tissues and did the best he could. He tossed the dirty tissues over the edge of the bed and stayed up on his elbow studying her face.

"All done?"

"Nope. But I'm out of spit, so it's as good as it's going to get."

She reached a hand out and put it to his cheek, causing him to look from the gash on her forehead to her eyes. She reached up and kissed him. It started as a simple kiss that quickly went deeper. She pulled away eventually and asked him "How's the spit now?"

He just hovered over her for a moment not moving, staring intently in her eyes. He leaned down toward her and hesitated, as if asking for permission to go further. She ran her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck and pulled him the rest of the way, giving him the permission he sought. He kissed her softly and slowly. He didn't rush in and he wasn't forceful. His left hand came up and pushed some stray hair from the other side of her face back behind her ear. He looked at her intently, as if memorizing the shape of her face. He ran his fingers gently down her cheek and cupped her jaw as he kissed her again, with a little more passion.

He pulled back and looked at her again. "I'm not the type of guy... I mean... I can't get into..." He whispered.

"Shhh." She put a finger to his pouty lips. "I know. It's okay." She pushed him onto his back again and leaned up on her own elbow. She leaned down and kissed him on his temple and worked tiny kisses down his jawline to his chin. He grabbed the sides of her head and kissed her like a long lost lover coming home after a long time away. When she came up for air, she grinned at him, and then ducked under the covers. She worked kisses and licks down his neck and along his chest. He was toughened muscle but soft at the same time. He was solid. She wrapped a leg over his thighs and straddled him, slowly working her way down his abdomen. He jumped a few times at sensitive spots and she grinned.

He gripped her shoulders and pulled her up out of the covers for another kiss. "Don't." She frowned at him. "Let me." He rolled her onto her back and went under the covers himself. He paid special attention to her breasts, worshiping them attentively. He slowly made his way lower and hitched one of her legs up over his shoulder, spreading her open to him. He layered soft kisses along her thighs, getting ever closer. She started to writhe beneath him and he smiled. He flick his tongue across her clit and she jumped, gasping. He worked his tongue across her with patient expertise. He brought her to the very edge and then stopped.

She was panting beneath him and it turned him on.

He reached an arm out to the nightstand where Sam had dumped the contents of his pockets. He grabbed what he needed and, fully protected, raised himself up over her, shaking his head out from the covers. She was breathing heavily, eyes shut. He hovered over her waiting. At the lack of movement, she finally opened her eyes and he smiled down at her. "Ready?"

"Oh god, yes." Her cheeks were flushed and he smiled again. He leaned down and kissed her as he slowly entered her. She was such a tiny thing he worried about hurting her. Apparently he didn't need to. As soon as he started in, she grabbed his ass and bucked her hips. He pulled out of the kiss to find her grinning at him. "Don't slow down, now."

He clenched his jaw, the tendon at the side twitching. He reached his right hand up and grabbed the headboard and wrapped his left hand behind the small of her back. "All right. Hang on." His voice rasped, dripping of sex and lust. He set a grinding pace that she met thrust for thrust. She kept one hand on his ass and the other rested against his chest. Just as she went over into oblivion, he leaned down and took her mouth in his, swallowing her gasps of pleasure. He followed close behind. He tilted his head back, eyes rolling up. He lowered himself to his elbows on either side of her and finished with a few languid strokes.

He flopped back onto his back, both of them panting with the exertion. She draped an arm across his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. He dropped his arm across her back and stroked tiny circles and swirls on her skin.

ooooOOOOOoooo

Sam got back to the room about an hour and a half later. Luger jumped up and met him at the door. He set the folded clothes and a grocery bag on the little table by the door and made quick work of putting out some water and a couple of cans of dog food he had picked up. He went to check on his brother and Susan and saw them asleep in each others arms. He smirked. He should have known Dean would have taken good care of her.


End file.
